The Life without the Sense Of Beauty
by PiaNoir
Summary: My german story 'Das Leben ohne den Sinn der Schönheit' rewritten in english.
1. Chapter 1

**_ Hey guys. Some of you want that I rewrite my german story 'Das Leben ohne den Sinn der Schönheit' in english. And I done it.^^ I'm so sorry for the mistakes, because I translate the whole story with google translate^^ and a friend of mine corrected the errors because I'm a lazy asshole :D She isn't sure if all errors are correct. so please don't be rude with us. Enjoy the story in english now and review. Thx ^^_**

_Chapter 1: The Day Of Darkness_

It was cold that night. The wind blew gently through the gardens of the castle. Some small animals ran on the paths that led to the great castle. It was old, but still there was something magical, something nice comforting. The castle stood on a hill. Behind it, located a little deeper, there was a maze of stone walls, hedges and flowers. Together, it gave a really nice picture. Zhalia ran down the path that Sophie had shown her. She knew what she had to do. With her hand she ran along the cold walls. There was a tingling in his fingertips. She turned to the left. She came into a narrow passage. Left was a floral hedge, right there was a wall and almost as well. Zhalia looked around. Had she chosen the wrong path? Or the way she had described Sophie wrong. She went back three steps and stretched so that they could peer over the wall a bit. You could see the head of a statue. The face was turned toward her. Stick to the statue, Sophie had said, you must show his face to you. It was the right way, that was for sure, but nowhere could Zhalia discover a door. She went back to the wall. Carefully, she fumbled it off. Some small stones loosened and fell to the ground. The moon shone on the wall, where they could see the Zhalia summed up.

"Now come on! I know that you are stuck somewhere. "She spoke softly and pressed repeatedly on individual stones. She was nervous. She had to stick to the plan. The time has played an important role. If they would not soon find the mechanism that sacrificed the door, it would be scarce and the plan would be doomed to failure. Your ran a few small beads of sweat on his face. Her hands were shaking from the cold. Again and again she let her hands glide over the stones. Again and again she looked from the same stone, to have overlooked in the hope of anything. But it was futile. Nervous and trembling, she stood up. She did not know what they should do now. The time sat in their back. Despairing, she looked around.

"Damn," cursed Zhalia when she suddenly noticed a hole in the hedge. It was just so great, the fit by a little man. She squatted in front and looked closer at it. Carefully, she pushed aside the small branches and peered inside. Behind it was something. A door. Zhalia smiled when she saw it. Slowly she put her head through the hole and crept cautiously through it. She sat up at the other end and stroked the dirt from her body and turned her clothes. Then she went to the door and opened it. A warm gush flew in her face. It felt good. Zhalia stepped in and closed the door behind her. In front of her was a long, wide hallway with candles on the walls terrified and a red-brew wallpaper. The carpet was red with black squiggly pattern. On the sides were green plants. It was very cozy. The heat was surrounding Zhalia. She stopped shivering and walked down the aisle. At the end of the hallway there was a door. It was made of wood, also with ornate patterns. Tall and wide with black door handles. When Zhalia stood in front of the door, she could hear the voices of the people who were behind it. One was soft and feminine. That was certainly Sophie. Another was deep and strong. She was one determined to Montehue. And another, this would always recognize, no matter when and where, was also deeply but not so strong. She had something sweet and soothing, which let Zhalia's heart beat faster. It was the voice of Dante. His voice was so familiar to her. How often they had been talking to each other. Yet she brought that voice again from the socket. Zhalia took a deep breath. She raised her hand and knocked on the door. The voices fell silent and after a few seconds the door opened and the light fell on them. Zhalia blinked, because the light was very bright.

"Zhalia, there you are! We were worried. Come in! "Montehue welcomed her and before she could react at all, he had already grabbed her arm and pulled her in. Montehue had a strong grip. For this reason her arm always hurt after they had released Montehue.

"Sorry, I had some problems with the door." She said as she rubbed her arm.

"God, where have you been? Because of you we now have time pressure. Do you know what that may have impact on the plan?" Sophie went to her.

"I had problems with the door!" Zhalia replied, "That's what I just said."

"Why problems? I described you the way." Sophie asked irritated.

"You did not mention that I crawl through a hedge of flowers in order to find them."

"My goodness! I thought that you know." Cried Sophie, and threw her arms into the air.

"Argh ... Sophie Beac ... .." furiously, mumbled to himself Zhalia.

"Hey! Now listen to an argument, that brings us even further. "Mingled Dante and turned to both of them. Sophie and Zhalia folded their arms and gave each other a bad glance. "You're right, Dante. We should rather worry about the plan." Sophie said, "We have already pressed for time anyway. We do not want the whole thing does not even take a long time. "With these words she looked angrily at Zhalia. Zhalia narrowed his eyes and suppressed a sarcastic reply. Why was this girl always so rude to her when she had done something wrong? She was still mad at her because she had betrayed the union at that time? She had said that she had forgiven her. Maybe it was just Sophie's way to act if something doesn't worked like she wants. Dante Zhalia, Sophie, Lok, Montehue, Tersly and Teien gathered around the big table in the middle of the room. He was round and had the door as embellishments. Maps were spread on the table, over which the bending of seven. Sophie told them the plan. She pointed to the cards, to the places they had to go to. All of them knew their role in this mission. Montehue and Tersly would ensure that they are not disturbed throughout the whole thing. They kept watching. Lok and Sophie would get the object, because they had planned the whole mission. It was kind of a cup what Rassimov had stolen the foundation a week ago. Metz and Guggenheim had instructed the team to bring the cup back because it was very valuable to the organization. Dante, Zhalia and Teien were responsible for the guards, they had to turn it off so that Lok and Sophie could freely enter the room. The three were perfect for this task. Dante was a master in the martial arts, Zhalia had many good spells in stock and Teien was one of the best fighters of the foundation. The plan could not go wrong.

"So then let's go," said Lok. All but Teien agreed with him. She just nodded. Teien was a strange person. She never said something, she was always quiet and never interfered in any discussions.

The team reached Rassimov's estate before midnight. It was not far away from the secret meeting of the foundation. Montehue and Tersly positioned themselves around the estate and went on their way again. Dante, Zhalia, Teien, Sophie and Lok went on. Lok and Sophie hid in a small bush and waited for the signal of the others. In the courtyard there were only six guards. One on each door that led into the building. It would be easy for the three to eliminate them. Zhalia was hiding in a shadow of a dark corner. One of the guards passed this corner over and over again, while his usual rounds. She acted fast, when he passed her one more time. She jumped quickly out of the corner, so that the man could not react fast enough. She covered his mouth with her hand so that he could not scream and then she hit him specifically to his temples. He collapsed. Zhalia let him slide to the floor. Two other men were running towards her. She lifted her leg up, swung around and hit one of the men at the head. He fell unconscious to the ground. The other man grabbed her from behind and Zhalia held them clasped, but they knew what to do. Quick and strong she lifted her foot and kicked him between the legs. Out of sheer pain he fell to the floor and whined like a baby. Dante and Teien took care of the other three guards. Dante fought while Teien still kept hidden. Dante made his opponents fall unconsious with specific spells and beats. The last three guards were also eliminated now. Zhalia went to Dante.

"We made it." said Zhalia quietly to Dante.

"Yes, we should give the sign to Lok and Sophie." Dante said, looking at her.

"They will certainly have to ..." Suddenly a sound of blades flying through the air. A silver star flew through the air, narrowly passing Zhalia and stuck in a tree. Dante and Zhalia winced and looked in the direction from where the star came. They saw that two masked men ran to them. Ninjas. They had a Samurai sword and silver star in their hands. They were also masked. One of them shot ten other stars to the two. But Dante and Zhalia lay down on the floor before the stars could reach them. Teien jumped from her hiding place and blocked them. With a magical flush she had stopped the stars. She landed on the floor, sat up and in lightning-speed she also shot silver stars to the attackers. The stars pierced their victims. They fell to the ground. A pool of blood surrounded the lifeless bodies. Dante and Zhalia stood up and Teien turned to them.

"Thank you very much." Dante said, looking at her. Teien bowed briefly and then jumped back into her hiding place. Dante went back to Zhalia. "Okay, now we better call in Lok and Sophie." Zhalia said with a worried voice.

"Agreed."

Lok and Sophie were still sitting in their hiding place and were waiting for the sign. Sophie peered out again shortly to investigate. Lok played with the branches.

"I hope nothing happened." Sophie said anxiously.

"Oh, I don't think so. The three are the best. They will work it out. "

"Really?" Sophie asked searchingly. Lok put aside the branches and took Sophie's face in his hands. "You're too nervous. They will do it, believe me. "Lok said and gave her a kiss. Then he smiled at her and took his arm back in the hands. Sophie looked at him. "I think you're right." She said, peering out again. This time she saw something. It was Gareon. He came running towards them. That was their signal. Sophie nudged Lok, who put down his fork and stood up. They were going down to the courtyard where Zhalia and Dante were waiting for them.

"All right. You know what you have to do. "Dante said. They both nodded.

"Unless you're back in twenty minutes, we are pure." Zhalia said. They both nodded again. "Okey. Good luck!", she wished them. Lok and Sophie ran into the building. They had no trouble finding the right room, because Dante scanned the building just before their departure to find the room. They entered the room. He was quite large. The walls were colorless. A large lamp was hanging from the ceiling and lightened the only object in the whole irradiated area. The case with the cup. Lok and Sophie ran to it. They both looked at the cup. He was as big as a wine glass with golden images.

"I think they tell a story." said Sophie.

"Who?" said Lok irritated.

"The pictures on the cup. "Said Sophie, pointing.

"Oh. However, we should prefer to grab the thing and vanish before more of Rassimov's guard appear here. "

Sophie nodded and began touching the case. After some time they found the mechanism that opened the door of the cabinet, but it was locked.

"Crap!" Cursed Sophie.

"What?" Lok asked excitedly.

"The thing is locked. I can't open it. "

"This is not a problem." Lok said, standing up. "Springer" The small titan, which looked like a fox appeared. "You open the lock for us. Quick! "Said Lok, pointing to the door. The small titan nodded and went to work. With his little paw he opened the lock in lightning-speed . Sophie took the cup, while Lok sent Springer back to his amulet. "Thanks." Lok said, when his Titan disappeared.

"Now let's get out of here as quickly as possible." Said Sophie, and the two ran outside.

When they came back Dante and Zhalia were still there, waiting for them. When they saw the two, they looked at them expectantly. "And? Did you see him? "asked Zhalia.

"Here he is!" said Sophie, and proudly presented the cup.

"Well done! Now let's vanish." Dante said, looking around to see that nobody was watching. The others nodded. They ran, but they did not came far. A huge explosion shook the earth. The four fell to the ground. Sophie dropped the cup in shock. It rolled into a bush. A dense cloud of dust enveloped the team. Dante sat up, coughing. Zhalia was sustained by him. Lok and Sophie helped each other. The team looked around. The dust cloud was unfortunately not a good sign. "What was that?" Lok said, coughing.

"I think that we will find out soon." Dante said and looked around one more time. Suddenly he was spotted by a person in a dense dust cloud. He saw how they raised their hands. The dust cloud disappeared. Now he could see the other person. She laughed devilishly. The team was staring at her.

"Shauna." Zhalia said and looked at her with a contemptuous glance.

"I think you've got something that belongs to us." She said and walked towards the four.

"We've only got what belongs to us." cried Sophie.

"Hmm ... well then this means that you do not voluntarily give it back to me?" She said, looking searchingly at Sophie.

"If you want to get it back, you have to fight." Dante said and stood in his fighting position.

"I do not know if that is so good for you." She said, also turning out to fight.

"You are alone and we are four. It is probably not good for you. "Lok said, grinning.

Shauna turned back to her old position and began to laugh. "Pahaha ... Who says that I'm alone?" Suddenly three other people appeared. Wind and a suspect figure they did not know. The third person was Rassimov. He had a nasty smile on his lips, which made the team shivering.

The next moment was so fast. Shauna jumped to Sophie and kicked her in the stomach. She collapsed in pain. Lok was thrown against a wall by the mummed person. Wind took care of Zhalia. It took a while until he brought her to the ground. He twisted her arm, so she slumped to the floor begging. Dante tried to safe himself from Rassimov. He aimed at him with spells again and again, but Dante was able escape over and over again. He jumped to the side and tried to incapacitate Rassimov with a counter-spell. But he missed him again and again. In a little while Rassimov had Dante driven into a corner. "I that's it, Mr. Vale." Rassimov said, laughing. A green ball of pure magic appeared in his hand. Just at the moment when he fired it at Dante, Zhalia jumped in between and repelled it. The bright light hit her eyes. It was so bright that burned. A stabbing pain went through her body. It stunned every muscle. But that was not the worst. The worst thing was her eyes. She would have loved to pull them out, that much they were hurting. The spell goes off. Zhalia fell with a loud scream to the ground.

"ZHALIA" cried Dante and knelt down to her. "Zhalia? Zhalia! Are you okay? "She did not respond. Dante watched Rassimov, but he was already gone. The place where he stood was empty. Dante looked around and noticed that Shauna, wind, and her accomplice were also gone. The cup was gone. He looked back at Zhalia and noticed that she was shaking.

"Thank God you're alive." Dante said with relief and picked her up. Her head fell against his chest.

"Guys, we have to go. Zhalia is injured. "Dante said to Lok and Sophie, who were about to sit up. The both nodded. Dante ran off with Zhalia in his arm. Lok and Sophie were behind him. They ran to the entrance where Montehue, Tersly and Teien stood. The three looked questioningly at Dante when they saw he was carrying Zhalia.

"What happened?" Tersly asked anxiously.

"Zhalia is injured. We need to take her as fast as possible to a hospital of the foundation. "Said Dante.

"Okay." Montehue said, as he looked at the trembling figure in Dante's arms. They ran off.

Dante walked up and down the hallway. The doctors were already two hours engaged with investigating Zhalia. It was hell. Why does it took them so long? What about Zhalia? He began to make himself alligations. The spell was bound to him and not to Zhalia. He was guilty that she now lay in there and maybe fought for her life. Dante was getting more nervous. Suddenly the door opened and the doctors came out - an old bearded man with gray hair and a young woman with brunette hair. Dante looked hopeful at them .

"Can you do this, please? I have to go to another patient." said the old man to the woman and knocked on Dante's shoulder when he went away.

"What? What is wrong with her? "He asked the woman. She smiled.

"Everything's all right. Your wife is doing well. She has two small contusions and bruises, but otherwise everything is good. "

"Thank God!" Dante was relieved.

"She has to stay here tonight but only for supervision. You can take your wife home tomorrow. "

"Can I see her now?"

"Of course. But she sleeps. So please try to be quiet. "

"Yes I will." He said and walked to the door. But then he turned around again. "And another thing, she is not my wife." The doctor smiled. "Excuse me. I just thought she is, because you are so concerned about her. "Then she left. Dante opened the door quietly. It was dark. He cautiously approached the bed, where Zhalia was laying in. He sat on the chair next to the bed and looked at her. She slept with her head tilted towards him. Slowly and gently he stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." She said without opening her eyes.

"You're awake?"

"Yes. How am I supposed to sleep when the doctors are babbling to me all the time? "She smiled still the eyes closed.

"Why don't you open your eyes?" Asked Dante.

"They still hurt a little bit and also the doctors told me to not open them yet." Zhalia said but she lied.

"Do you want to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Okey. Then I leave you now. "Dante said and stood up. "I'll come back tomorrow and pick you up." But Zhalia didn't answer. She was asleep. Dante smiled and left.

The next morning Dante went to the hospital to pick up Zhalia. He was relieved to see that nothing bad had happened to her in the fight. He entered the hospital and took the elevator to the second floor. When he came into the hallway to Zhalias room, the two doctors were passing him. They were speaking about a patient. That yesterday everything was fine and that it's awful what happened to her. When they saw Dante, they smiled and greeted him warmly. But when they had passed him, they began to tell about the patient again. Dante stood in front of Zhalia's room door and knocked.

"Come in.", he heard from within. He opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully, and went to the bed. Zhalia was still there. The eyes closed.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" He asked and sat on the chair.

"I think it's not a good idea to go home now." answered Zhalia.

"Why? The doctors said that you're fine. "

She did not answer. Why does she had her eyes still closed?

"Zhalia look at me and please tell me why you do not want to come along." But Zhalia wasn't looking to him. What was wrong with her? Dante suddenly reminded of the magic. He was glaring. He had looked away when it met Zhalia, but had she also done that? And if not was it possible that she might...? No that could not be. But that would explain what the two doctors had talked about in the hallway, why Zhalia didn't want to go home and why she had her eyes still closed. Dante shuddered. He took her hand.

"Zhalia, please tell me," he was missing. He noticed a tear running down her cheek.

"Zhalia, I beg you. Please open your eyes. "

She sat down opposite him. She wiped the tears away. The head tilted downward. Dante took on the chin and lifted her head. She slowly opened her eyes. What Dante saw let the blood freeze in his veins. He looked into her empty and lost eyes. It was true. He could not utter a word. Zhalia threw herself to his neck, crying.

With a tearful voice she said: "Oh Dante, I'm blind."

**Hope I can update as soon as possible.^^**

**PiaNoir and MissParkerFan **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Only if you fight, you can survive_

Zhalia leeched on to him. Dante stroke her back. How could that happen? Why was that happening? Zhalia lost her eyesight. That couldn't be true. Zhalia was crying bitterly. It was to much for her. „I'm always there for you.", Dante tried to cheer her up. But it didn't work. Zhalia was devastated. Slowly she detached herself from him. There she was, sitting on the bedside, her head bend down. There she was helpless and sad about the truth. She wiped the tears away from her face. Dante was quietly looking at her.

„Please don't tell the others about that.", she said. „I don't want them to know about it."

„Why not?", he asked. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. He saw that Zhalia's eyes were filled with tears again. One of them was running down her cheek but Dante wiped it off. Then he hugged her again. „I won't tell them.", he whispered into her ear.

„Thank you.", she sobbed. She laid her legs on the bed and blanket herself. Then she lay aside with her face to Dante and closed her eyes. He was looking at her.

„I want to sleep now.", she said quietly.

„Okay. I will be back in the afternoon."

„You don't need to. I will be asleep.", she answered.

Dante didn't say anything. He kissed her head and went out of the room. Zhalia lay down on her back and opened her eyes. Darkness. She couldn't see anything. A tear was running down her face. I want to die. Why didn't I die?, she thought. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Dante reached his house. He didn't know how he was getting there. Lost in thoughts he was walking through the city. Slowly he opened the door and went in. He closed the door behind himself and lay done on the sofa. It was lunchtime but Dante wasn't hungry. His body was saggy and he was tired. He stared to the ceiling. Zhalia was blind and it was only his fault. Maybe that wouldn't have happenend if he had taken more care of her. He would have loved to throw himself off the roof. How could he be so reckless? Why couldn't he simply put Rassimov out of action before he had fired this spell? It was senseless to reproach yourself or to commit suicide . Now he had to be there for Zhalia. No matter how. He knew that she had given herself up. But that doesn't mean that he had given her up, too. He had to give her new courage to face life, to train her and to help her to deal with that handicap. And he knew exactly how he would to that. He stood up and felt that he wasn't tired anymore – he was powerful. Dante went to the kitchen and took an old book out of a chest. Back in the livingroom he sat down on the armchair and opened the book. It was an old training book he got from Metz. Together they worked through the whole book . They did every exercise, that was described in the book. 'exercises with the blindfold' was one headline. These were the sides Dante was searching for. He would do those exercises with Zhalia. He read all 30 sides over and over again until he knew everything by heart. Dante turned his head away from the book and noticed that it was midnight. Obviously he had spend the whole day with studying the book. He yawned and closed it. Then he went upstairs to his bedroom, lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Zhalia woke up because of a weird noise. It was quiet but anyway really annoying. It was an alarm-clock that doesn't stopped ringing. Zhalia opened her eyes. But does that make any sense? No! She anyway couldn't see anything. Today she wasn't sad about this awareness, she was angry. Angry just about the fact that she was blind. Not mad at somebody, just angry about the awareness. She crossed her arms and was listening to the annoying noise. Where does it came from? Suddenly the door opened.

„Zhalia are you awake?" It was Dante, he had opened the door just a crack and stuck his head through it. „Yes, come in.", she said nerved. Not because of Dante – because of the noise.

„How are you?", he asked and said down on the chair. Zhalia turned her head to him. „Good, if you forget about the fact that I'm blind and that this weird noise is driving me crazy!", she lurched him. But she regretted it in the same moment. „I'm sorry! It's not your fault. It's just... I don't know.", Zhalia apologize.

„It's ok. If I were blind, I would be andry, too.."

„It's not just because I'm blind. I'm also angry because that annoying noise woke me up", she explained.

„I can't hear anything.", Dante said confused. „Really? I... I think it's an alarm-clock.", she discribed. „No. I can't hear anything." Dante turned his head and tried to listen more specific but he couldn't here anything. Did he got bad ears? Or was it just Zhalia, having really good ears? He remembered something he had written somewhere. If you lose one sense, the others form stronger. But Zhalia was blind only since 2 days. Was it possible that her senses form faster because she was a seeker? Dante was looking at her. Then the door opened and a nurse came in with breakfast.

„Good morning, Miss Moon.", she greeted Zhalia polite. „I hope you slept well."

„Yes, since that awful noise woke me up this morning. It is now driving me crazy since 10 minutes."

The nurse looked at Dante with a interrogative look but he just shrugged his shoulders. „Ähm...", the woman began. „Please don't tell me that can't hear it, too.", Zhalia broke in on her. „No, sorry.", she said and put the tablet on the desk. Before she went out she said: „At the bottom floor is a woman and her alarm-clock is wringing every day at 9 o'clock. Maybe that's what you hear." Then she turned around and went out.

„How is that possible?", Zhalia asked Dante. He leaned forward. „Your other senses are forming stronger and faster. I think it's because you're a seeker.", he telled her. Zhalia reduced her head. „What do I get from this?", she said after a moment of silence. „I'm blind and useless. I put everyone out, so it's not useful to hear or smell better than others."

„You're not useless.", said Dante and sat down on the bedside. „And don't put anybody out." He took her hands. Zhalia lifted her head. Her eyes were searching for his. But she would never see his eyes again. Everything she saw was darkness. A tear was running down her face and Dante wiped it away. „I'll be there for you, Zhalia. And together we can bring it off."

„Bring what off? Dante, I'm blind. If you're blind you can't bring anything off.", she said.

„Yes we can.", he said and took her face in his hands. „Listen to me. In the past Metz and I were working through a specific training book . While those exercises I was wearing a blindfold, so I couldn't see something." He stopped but then he went on. Zhalia was listening to him. „This training contributed to me, concentrating on my other senses. I learned to survive, even if I couldn't see anything. And I know that you can also learn it." Zhalia drowned another tear.

„Sounds really good, but I'm not even able to stay without falling down. That can not work." She tried to drown a tear again but this time it doesn't worked. The tears filled her eyes.

„Zhalia, please, you can't give up yourself without trying. Only if you fight you can survive. And I want to help you but you have to trust me." She began smiling. „Why are you doing this?"

„Because you are a strong, self confident, young woman, who can't just give up herself. You have your whole life ahead of you.", he said smiling.

„Ok, let's try it." Dante smiled satisfied and stood up.

„So then, stand up, I want to see if your troubles with balance are really that bad." Zhalia paused. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea. „I'm there. I'll catch you if you fall.", he becalmed her. Zhalia took a heart and sat down on the bedside. Dante took her hand and dragged her to him. The white hospiatl gown reached her knees. She was so close to Dante that she could feel his breath and hear his heartbeat. With one hand she held on to his pullover, the other clutched his hand. „You don't have to be afraid.", he whispered. „I will let you go now." He let his hand slip away from her hand and took a step back, but Zhalia's hand grabbed his. „No. Please don't go.", she begged. „I'm here. I'll catch you if you fall.", he repeated his words. He let her go again. This time Zhalia doesn't grabbed his hand. Dante took another step back. Zhalia was standing – alone, without backup. She tumbled a little bit but didn't fell down. Dante smiled. It was unbelievable. Zhalia laughed. „I am standing!.", she cried but now she tumbled more and more and fell down. Dante grabbed her arms just in time. Both of them fell to the ground. Zhalia was laying with her head on his chest. She was breathing hard. She felt his heartbeat, being faster than before. Obiously he got frightened when she was falling. Dante stroke her back. „That was not bad for tha start.", he said. Zhalia took a deep breathe and lifted her head. „Thank you.", she said with a smile.

„For what?, Dante asked. He didn't knew why she was thanking him. There was no reason for her to thank him. It was his fault that she was blind. And helping her was the least thing he could do.

„That you don't give me up.", she answered and lay her head back on his chest.

„No problem.", he said and stroke her hair. After a while they stood up. Dante was helping Zhalia to sat down on the bed.

„And now we go home.", he said and took her bag, which was laying under the bed to pack it. But at first he took Zhalia to the bathroom so that she could change her clothes. When they were ready he carried her on his arms in bridalstyle. Zhalia took her bag. Together they left the hospital made their way to Dante's house.

**Please review.**

**PiaNoir and MissParkerFan **


	3. Chapter 3

** Warning ! Sexuality **

_Chapter 3: Practice makes perfect _

Zhalia unlocked the door to Dante's house. He had no free hand to do this by himslef because he was still carrying Zhalia. But he helped her with unlocking the door. He navigated until Zhalia had finally found the keyhole and the door opened. Dante came into his house with Zhalia on his arms. Zhalia threw the bag, that she had carrying all the time, on the ground. Dante went to the sofa and lay Zhalia down. She sat up while Dante was going to the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?" Dante shouted from the kitchen. "Yes, please." Zhalia answered. It smelled very good in the living room. Like flowers. A bloomy flavour was in the room. Was it always smelling this way in here? Zhalia could not remember that it had smelled always like that. Dante came back with two glasses in hand. One of them he gave to Zhalia. The aroma of the drink went into her nose. She bent her nose over the glass and inhaled it deeply. "Is that blackberry juice?", she asked. "Yes it is." Said Dante, and also smelled it. He would have never been able to identify it because it was smelling strong enough. But Zhalia could. Her sense of smell became stronger. Just as her sense of hearing. Dante smiled and took a sip. Zhalia did the same. They were silent for a long time. Nobody said a word, but it was no overwhelming silence, it was a comfortable silence. Zhalia listened to every sound. "I did not know that hummingbirds sing so sweetly." She said after a while. "How did you get that now?" He asked, confused.

"Outside. Outside the window. One of them is sitting there and sings. "She replied, smiling. Dante turned around, because the window was behind him. And really. There, outside the window, sat a singing hummingbird. Dante turned back to Zhalia. He watched her a long time before he put his glass on the table and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Zhalia and raised her head. He knelt before her and stroked her cheek. "Are you ready to train?" Dante asked, smiling. Zhalia could hear the smile in the question and started smiling, too. She lowered her head. Was she ready for this? Could she take this step? Zhalia lifted her head. "Yes, I'm ready." She replied, smiling. Dante sat up and took Zhalia on his arms. With Zhalia on his arms he walked upstairs to the secret doors that were accessible to anyone except his team. He took the right door, then went right again and finally took the left door. Dante stood with Zhalia in his arms, in a large, bright room. There were huge windows, which let the sunlight in and a light floor and a bright inlaying on the wall. Dante deposed Zhalia and locked the door behind him. Zhalia was pretty shaky on her legs, but she stood. Dante was confident that she could held the balance for a while and went to a small chest that stood in the room. He rummaged around in it.

"What are you doing?" Zhalia asked impatiently, as she noticed that he did not came back.

"I'm looking for something." He replied, without turning around to her. When he had finally found what he was looking for all the time, he went back to Zhalia. He reached her in time. She threatened to fall down, but Dante grabbed her at her waist at the right moment and pulled her close to him. Zhalia felt that she was blushing. It was strange to feel him so close, and it brought up a feeling of happiness in her, which she could not describe. It felt so unusually good. She was warm-hearted. Her whole body exuded warmth that he had withdrawn from Dante. Dante meant everything to her, but what was she for him? Only a teammate? A blind woman who needed help and support? Or much more? Probably not. Maybe she was not his type. Sure he was secretly in love with Scarlet. The way he looked at her... The heat disappeared. But why should Dante touch her on such a place or pull her to him, if he was in love with Scarlet? Unless ...? Perfect nonsense! She would have been fallen to the floor if Dante had not done it. This touch, this handle was nothing special. Purely friendly. Suddenly she felt that Dante tied something around her head. She could smell the subject, also feel and hear it. She smelled the scent of an old cloth that had been laying in the cupboard for a long time. She felt the fine material it was made of. And she heard the sound, what it did when Dante tied it to her eyes. Zhalia knew what it was.

"A blindfold? What is that? I can not see anything anyway. "she asked, somehow irritated.

"So you do not concentrate so much on the fact that you are blind and can imagine that this cloth takes away your sight. The only thing between you and the sunlight is the blindfold." he said quietly. His voice was so soft that the heat returned to her body.

"So," he began, and she turned around to him. He looked into her face. Her eyes were hidden behind the blindfold. "Now open your eyes and imagine it." Zhalia did what he said. She opened her eyes and it worked. She really thought that her blindness was caused by the blindfolt. Zhalia smiled at that thought. No, she almost laughed. When Dante saw it, he began laughing, too. She was ready. Ready to fight for her life. He was still holding firmly to her waist.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"I think so." she began. "It smells like a gym," she said, grinning. "Could it be that we are in your practice room?"

Dante laughed. "Right."

"Now prepare to enter the position." He whispered to her and walked a few steps back. It took a few seconds until she had finally found the right position. On the left leg, which stood at the front, she shifted her weight. The other one was farther behind. She had clenched her fists. Her upper body was slightly tilted forward. She was still shaky on her legs, but she was standing and that was a good step forward.

"Very good! And now turn to me." he said. Zhalia first turned her upper body and wanted to adjust her legs, but it did not work. She lost her balance and fell to the ground. She fell to her hand. It creaked loudly. Her arm began to hurt.

"Damn," she cursed as she rubbed her wrist.

"Zhalia! Caution! Everything okey? "Asked Dante, as he ran to her and bent down.

"No, my hand." Softly, Dante took her arm. "Ouch ouch ..! Be careful! "continued Zhalia.

"Sorry!" He gently placed his hand on her wrist. "Myths of force," he said softly and a light started to glow. Zhalia felt her arm ceased to throb. The pain slowly disappeared. She could move her hand. The magic disappeared when her arm was completely healed. Dante looked at Zhalia. He was still holding her hand.

"Dante? You can let go now." she said. "Um ... what? Oh ... uh ... yes ... hehe ... I'm sorry ...", he said sheepishly and let her go. Then he stood up again and helped Zhalia.

"Thanks." she said. "No problem." he answered and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Should we go on with training?" he asked clearing his throat. Zhalia nodded and went back to the previous position. Again she tried to turn around and return to Dante, they fell down, but this time she did not hurt herself. Dante helped her up. Zhalia repeated the exercise constantly and she fell down over and over gain. It was already after midnight. Dante sat on the floor, yawning. Zhalia had been trying it ten more times and then she was about to do other exercises, when suddenly the fatigue creeped over her. She stood still and then let herself fall like a sack. It did not hurt. Too often, she was now fallen down already. Breathing heavily, she lay still. Her body was illuminated by the light of the moon. Dante dragged himself with difficulty to her. She was breathing evenly, but very loud. He slowly bent down and picked her up. Then he walked out of the room and brought Zhalia to her bed.

Many weeks passed. Dante and Zhalia were training every day. Zhalia was getting better. After a week she dominated her other senses excellent. She could go through rooms without bumping into somewhere. She could pretend perfectly to Lok and Sophie that she was fine and that she wasn't blind. She always tried not to face them because they should not see her empty and lost eyes. The two shouldn't know about it, yet. But almost it would have come that far. Sophie wanted Zhalia to help her with a word she did not understood. But Zhalia could just feel the silhouettes of the things and make them appear in her mind, but she couldn't see them in their full beauty and she also couldn't read. She said quite simply that she did not understand the word herself, but Sophie asked her how she would pronounce it. Thank God, Dante came in at that moment and helped Zhalia from her dilemma. So Sophie couldn't entertain suspicion.

Two weeks after the accident, Zhalia could start even small attacks on Dante. At first only with her hands and later with her feet. Dante was often bruised but Zhalia also did not remain intact. They were getting better and better with fighting. Both of them worked more closely together. They knew each other better than they knew themselves. One day they had a very interesting fight. The two fought at each other as if they really were enemies. Zhalia punched and kicked on Dante specifically. He kept trying to evade and weaken her with a counterattack. This time, they used magic and fired it at each other. Dante struck Zhalia against her arm as she tried to use a spell to hold him off her. Dante blocked it and struck her again. Zhalia ducked and tried to pull his legs. But Dante only stumbled. He kept steadfast. Zhalia did a somersault to avoid his next shot. The two fought almost the whole day. They put in eachothers strokes and gave back others. It was dusk when the two were finally tired, but they did not thought of giving up. It was too much fun to fight. Zhalia fended off Dante's fist and aimed a spell on him, but he was evasive. The fight ended when Dante punched Zhalia in the stomach and she fell to the ground. Exhausted she lay on the floor. She lifted up her arms to symbolize that she was gaving up. Dante understood and gave her his hand to help her up. Zhalia reached for it, but instead of letting Dante help her up, she pulled him down on the floor. Dante groaned as he fell next to her. Both were breathing heavily. Their faces were turned towards the ceiling. They were silent for along time and listened to the breathing of the other. Outside it was already dark, only the moon was shining in the dark room, where they had fought all the time.

"Do you know what I think?" Dante asked, leaning on his elbow and looking at Zhalia. "Tell me." she said and turned her head towards him.

"I think you're an incredibly strong and confident woman. That you don't let yourself be beaten by anyone, not even by this stupid blindness. And you live your life the way it is." he said. Zhalia smiled. She had not expected these words. Dante was there for her the whole time. "Thanks." she whispered. Dante looked at her. The moonlight showed her beautiful face. She was still wearing the blindfold, but she was still beautiful. They were silent again.

"And do you know what I also think?" he whispered after a while. Zhalia shook his head.

"How beautiful you lips are and how I would love to kiss them." Zhalia frightened. Not because it was a terrible idea, but because she did not expect it. Dante tried to kiss her. It was incredible. Obviously she meant something to him.

"Then do it." she whispered to him. Dante leaned over to her and put his hand on her cheek. His head was nourishing to hers. Their noses touched, before their lips finally found eachother and shared a passionate kiss. It felt so good. His warm lips on hers. Zhalia was hidden by a feeling of happiness. The kiss lasted a long time, so long that the two struggled for breath when they drew apart. The two smiled at each other and their lips found each other again. This time even more intensive. Zhalia felt Dante's tongue at her mouth. She opened it and let it in. His tongue explored her mouth. He touched hers. Zhalia drew Dante up on herselve. His mouth moved slowly to her neck. She moaned softly as she felt his tongue on her skin. Her hands were under his shirt and stroked his back. Dante's mouth moved down. When he arrived at her T-shirt, he lifted his head and let his hands slide down. He grabbed her top and pulled it from her. Then he undid her bra and touched her breasts. Zhalia did the same. Her hands grabbed his shirt and pulled it from his torso. Then she put her hands on his bare chest and kissed him. Dante ran his hands along her curves until he reached the button of her jeans. He opened it and pulled it out. Completely out. He did the same with her. Carefully they explored their bodies. Zhalia gasped as she started to become one. Slowly they moved in the same rhythm. It felt strange, but equally well to what they were doing. They made themselves drunk. They made each other drunk. They kissed. They felt. They felt eachother. They were two halves, which together grew into a whole. They knew each other's bodies better than anyone else. Dante kissed her entire body. Until their lips finally found eachother again. Another passionate kiss, but it was not the last that night and guarenteed it wouldn't have been the last time.

** PiaNoir and MissParkerFan **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Trust _

Exhausted the two lay side by side. Zhalia was in Dante's arms, her head on his chest. He gently stroked her back and her head. They were breathing heavily. They were to exhausted to go to bed. Dante had brought blankets and pillows from the chest in the training room and covered Zhalia and himself with it. The moonlight fell into the room and on their naked bodies. Dante looked at Zhalia. How beautiful she was. Her beautiful hair, her lovely face, her well-toned body. But she had one little flaw. The blindfold. She took it barely off, except when Lok and Sophie were around. Zhalia just don't wanted them to know about it. She thought that the two would treat her like a raw egg. But she don't wanted that. Dante kept out of it because it was Zhalia's decision whom she inducted into it. He could feel her heart beat. Her heavy breathing was already gone, she was breathing calmly and evenly. Dante knew that she was asleep. He smiled, thinking back to the last hours, closed his eyes and fell asleep, too.

A ray of sunlight fell through the window and woke Dante up. It fell right on his face. Dante opened his eyes, groaning. Zhalia was still laying in his arms. He lifted his head, looked around and needed a moment to realize what had happened. Then it occurred to him. With a smile on his lips, he tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. Dante did not know what to do, he did not want to wake Zhalia up, but he also didn't want to stare at the ceiling the whole time, waiting for her to finally woke up. He let out a deep sigh. It was so strong that Zhalia heard it trembling in his chest and woke up. She lifted her head and turned her face to Dante. There was a smile on her face.

"Good morning, stranger." Dante said with a grin.

"Good morning, stranger." retorted Zhalia. The two began to laugh. Dante stroked slowly and carefully along Zhalias face, before he engaged her in a passionate kiss. She moved herself so that she was entirely on his body now. Zhalia broke the kiss and then her head rested on his chest. Dante patted her gently on the back. They were silent. Zhalia listened to Dante's quiet and regular heartbeat. She was getting warm. She loved to be close to him. To feel him.

"Zhalia?" Dante asked after a while.

"Hmm ...", Zhalia replied without raising her head.

"I think it's time to tell you something." he began. Dante waited a few seconds before he continued. "I wanted... to tell you... for a long time.", he brought out stagnant. Zhalia noticed that his heart began beating faster. As fast as last night when she had kissed and caressed him.

"I... love you." Dante finally said. Zhalia suddenly lifted her head and pointed it to his face. Dante knew that her mien was confused, although he could only see half of her face because she was still wearing the blindfold. He waited for her response. It felt like hours until Zhalia finally answered. He could see a smile on her lips. Suddenly he felt her lips on his. At the first moment Dante widened his eyes but then he kissed her, too. Zhalia took her lips from his and smiled at him.

"I love you too." she replied. Dante smiled relieved, then he took her face in his hands and drew her down to kiss her one more time. Without breaking the kiss, he rolled himself and Zhalia over so that she lay under him. Again, they explored each other's body. Caressing, kissing, touching.

In the afternoon, Lok and Sophie to visit because of Dante's desire. Dante wanted to plan the next mission together with his team. Zhalia sat in the living room and pretended to read a magazine when the two came in. The sky had already darkened and the sun was no longer visible, instead dark clouds graced the sky and made Venice dark. Lok and Sophie came running to Dante's house, heavily breathing.

"What's wrong with you?" Zhalia asked without looking up from the magazine.

"It looks pretty scary out there. We rushed so that we are not surprised by the rain." Lok said, as he took off his jacket. Sophie already sat on the arm chair, which stood close to Zhalia. She carefully studied her friend. "What?" asked Zhalia. With the aid of her skills she noticed that Sophie was looking at her.

"Nothing." replied Sophie and leaned back. "I'm just wondering why you're reading the magazine upside down."

Zhalia felt fear rising in her body. How could she be so stupid? The feeling grew and began to burn in her stomach. She swallowed and noticed that she felt sick. She desperately searched for an answer. When she wanted to try to explain Dante came from the kitchen with a tablet, where four glasses were standing on and he had the Holotome under his arm. He put everything to the table and sat down next to Zhalia. He opened the Holotome. Lok had been taking a seat already. Sophie looked at Zhalia still intently, but she said nothing.

"What's the matter, Dante?" Lok asked curiously.

"So." Dante began. "Guggenheim had contacted me today at noon. He said that we should try to steal the cup from Rassimov one more time." He looked at his team and then he continued. "But this time there should better be no troubles." His gaze fell on Zhalia. Her was bent down.

"So that means: careful planning of the mission?" asked Sophie. She noticed that Dante was looking at Zhalia with a sad look and her eyes wandered to Zhalia, too. Worried she looked at her. Then she turned her gaze back to Dante. "Hello?" She asked when she noticed that his mind was somewhere else.

"What? Um ... I'm sorry. Yes careful planning." he replied, concentrating on the Holotome.

After two hours of planning Lok and Sophie stood in Dante's Kitchen to prepare a small snack.

"Have you noticed anything on Zhalia?" asked Sophie, as she rubbed the bread with butter.

"No, what should I be noticing?" Lok said, as he cut the sausage into small slices.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Sophie was silent, and smeared other breads.

"What should I be noticing?" said Lok again and stood beside her. Sophie turned to him.

"She is blind." she said. Lok's eyes widened. Then he snorted. "Sophie, what a nonsense. You're imagining that."

"No, it's true." protested Sophie. "Look carefully into her eyes, then you see it. Or today, with the magazine." Lok frowned.

"Think of the spell. It was damned bright and she was getting it. "Argued Sophie and put her hands on her hips.

"Ok yes..." Lok said doubtfully. He wasn't sure. After all, she could walk normally and did not need help. Everything was so strange.

"Ask Dante. I'm sure he knows that Zhalia is blind." Suddenly they heard a loud bang. Sophie turned around and saw a shocked Zhalia standing behind her. She had dropped a glass.

"He told you?" she asked aghast. She felt tears filling her eyes.

"Zhalia." Sophie ran up to her. But Zhalia shook her head and ran out of the kitchen. She wanted to get away. Away from them. Away from this place. Away from Dante. But half way she bounced against him. Dante had heard the rumble and jumped up to make sure that everything was fine. When he noticed that Zhalia was crying, he wanted to ask what was going on, but suddenly he felt a strong pain on his cheek. His head was jerked to the side when Zhalia had beaten him.

"Ow.", was everything he brought out. Then he held his cheek and looked into Zhalia's angry, sad and also disappointed face. "What was that for?"

"Are you really asking me that? I trusted you!" she screamed at him. "You promised me!"

Zhalia passed him angrily. She ran out of the house and into the cold and rainy night.

**PiaNoir and MissParkerFan**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: A feeling of guilt_

Still confused because of what had just seen, Dante stood in the hallway, staring at the door. Lok and Sophie stood behind him.

"What was that for, please?" he asked, somehow annoyed by Zhalia's behavior. "What's wrong with her?" Dante turned to Sophie and look at her and Lok with a questioning glance. The two looked at each other. They didn't knew what they should say or do. Finally Lok went to Dante and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dante." Sophie also went up to him, "I think she heard something we said and she thinks you telled us." Dante had to think long, he was immediately aware of what Sophie said. Slowly he sank into his chair and buried his face in his hands. Lok and Sophie sat down beside him and looked at him. After a while Dante lifted his head.

"What exactly did you say?" he asked the two.

"Nothing." said Sophie. Dante looked at her incredulously. Sophie sighed. "When Lok and I went into the kitchen to get something to eat, I asked him if he had noticed that Zhalia is blind. He said it can't be. Then I said that he should ask you and you can confirm it to him. Zhalia must have heard that. "

"And now she thinks I told you." said Dante.

"Even if, what would be so bad about it?" asked Lok.

"She don't wanted you to know."

"But why not?" Sophie asked irritated.

"Because she doesn't want you two to treat her like a raw egg when you know about it."

"But why should we do that?"

"I don't know.", Dante said a little bit angry and stood up. He went to the window and looked outside. The rain was getting more and more intense with every second. And once again this weird opressive feeling rose up inside of him. He was the one to blame. If he hadn't been so stupid at that time and hadn't drift into a corner from Rassimov, then Zhalia wouldn't be blind and she wouldn't walk alone through the rainy Venice.

"Dante?" Lok approached his mentor, when he noticed he was staring pensively out of the window.

"I promised her." he uttered softly. His eyes were still staring out of the window.

"What have you promised?" asked Lok and put a hand on his shoulder.

"To don't tell anybody."

"But you said nothing. We... or I found out by myself, "said Sophie. Dante turned and desperately stroked through his red - brown hair. Then he went back to his chair and sat down.

"Dante, it was a misunderstanding. You have to talk to her!" said Sophie.

"For what? I mean she wouldn't listen to me anyway. You know her." said Dante.

"At least you have to try. She is out there all alone, and doesn't even know for sure where she should go." said Sophie and pointed to the door. Dante knew that she was right. He had to find Zhalia and explain what really happened. Without even saying a word, he stood up and pulled on his cloak. Then he ran to the door, went outside and left Lok and Sophie alone.

"Umm ... Dante?" Sophie asked irritated. But he did not answer, but slammed the door behind him.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I think he goes looking for her." Lok said and picked up the glass of water from the kitchen.

Zhalia ran through the streets of Venice, crying. She could not believe that Dante had betrayed her. He had promised her. How could she be so stupid? She had trusted this man. She had slept with him and told him that she loved him. He had touched her at places, she don't allowed anyone to touch so fast. Her tears were full of disappointment and bitterness. She felt lost. She don't knew where she should go now or what she should do. Zhalia slowed and finally stopped. She wiped the tears from her face. The rain had become stronger. Her clothes and her hair was already sopping wet. Zhalia sniffled, leaned against a wall and fell slowly to the ground. She angled her legs and let her head rest on her knees.

"How can anyone be so stupid?" she thought.

Some pedestrians walked past her and looked at her with wry looks. Zhalia could feel their reluctance, how they disregarded her, how they mocked her. Now she felt the same way she did when she was a little girl and lived on the street. Helpless. Without family. Without love. A tear ran down her cheek. She was alone.

Dante ran as fast as he could through the streets and looked for Zhalia at every little corner. He had to find her. He had to explain what really happened. He had to make her understand that she could still trust him, but above all he had to tell her how much he loved her. His hair hung in strangs in his face. His coat was soaked. He did not know how long he was already searching for her. He knew only one thing: He couldn't see Zhalia anywhere. Desperate, he ran his hand through his wet hair.

"Zhalia!"

Zhalia was sitting there on the ground, lost in thoughts. Her legs still angled and his head on her knees. She shivered. The rain pattered constantly from the sky and down on her. It was late. No one was on the street anymore. But Zhalia wasn't interested in it. Why? No one was interested in her, too. It doesn't matter to her what others thought about her. But she wanted to understand. Understand why so many things had gone wrong in her life. Why her parents had to die. Why her brother had disappeared without a trace. But above all she wanted to understand why Dante had done something like that to her. Was it revenge? Was it an oversight? She didn't know. But she was angry and disappointed.

"It's terrible if you can no longer trust beloved people, right?" said a familiar female voice. Zhalia's head shot up like a lightning. Her face was distinguished from fear.

"Why so afraid? Are you worry about getting blind?" the voice asked, laughing. "Oh no, I did forget. YOU are already BLIND!" For Zhalia these words were like knives to her back.

"What do you want from me?" hissed Zhalia back.

"Beside power, wealth and world domination? The death of you and Dante." replied the woman cold.

Zhalia stood up and clenched her fists. "You'll never make it."

"Why do you think so, Zhalia? You are weak and breakable. I could kill you easily if I wanted. "

"Then do it, Shauna."

A smile appeared on Shauna's lips. "Not now, honey. I still need you for a while. "

Before Zhalia could react Shauna was at her side and gave her a hard beat. Zhalia fell to the ground, unconscious. From the shadows of the houses came Rassimov and Wind.

"Well done, Shauna." Rassimov said smiling to his sister. "Wind, bring her to our house." he ordered his ally. Wind went to Zhalia, lifted her up and called his dragon. He and Shauna jumped on the animal's back and flew away.

Rassimov disappeared with a devilish grin on his face.

**PiaNoir and MissParkerFan **


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Fighting for you _

Dante walked slowly along the street to his house. He had been walking for almost the whole night and had been looking for Zhalia. The rain had diminished during the night, but Dante was completely drenched and he froze. But he did not mind. His only problem was that he couldn't find Zhalia. Where was she? Dante had searched every little corner for here, but he couldn't find her. Disappointed and lost in thoughts he was on his way home, hoping to meet Zhalia there. When Dante came to the yard, he noticed that he was watched. Slowly, he stopped and looked around. He was exhausted. He was on his feet for more than twenty-four hours. Slowly he turned to the gate. But there were only the garbage cans and his mailbox. Carefully, he turned around again. "And now I'm paranoid." he said quietly to himself. He went on to his house, when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around and could only see the silhouette of a large black shape before he fell to the ground. He heard the damped sound of his head on the wet asphalt and felt a opressive pain in his head. Dante also noticed the pain on his eye, where his attacker had hit him with his fist. Slowly, he turned on his back. He felt how his blood was running down his cheek. This dripped onto the floor and had already formed a pattern.

„Get up," hissed a familiar voice. Dante's mien changed from sniveling to anger. With an hate-filled look, he stood up and wiped the blood from his temple, with which he had landed on the floor. Dante took his battle position.

"What do you want, Rassimov?" he asked in a tired, but angry voice.

"What do I want? You! Dead. "Rassimov replied with a devilish grin. Quick as a flash he was moving in Dante's direction and with one movement he pulled him off his feet. This time Dante was able to stop his fall with hands and feet. But anyway he lay exhausted on the floor. Rassimov jumped on one of the walls and looked at Dante. "But not today." Rassimov said. Dante was looking at Rassimov with a darkened look. "Here." Rassimov shouted and threw a black piece of cloth, which he had taken from his trouser pocket, to Dante. Dante caught it and noticed that he knew it. "If want to see her again, come to me and get her." With these words Rassimov disappeared. Dante looked at the place Rassimov had been standing at, but then he turned his attention back to the piece of cloth. It was Zhalia's blindfold. Every time she wasn't wearing it, she was carrying it in her trouser pocket. Dante looked bitterly at the piece of cloth and baled his fists. He was angry, sad and desperate. Why hadn't he found her before Rassimov? Why hadn't he topped her, when she tried to run away? Why was all this happening? Laboriously Dante stood up and went to his house. He threw the blindfold on the table and went into the bathroom to wash away the blood from his face. Then he put on dry clothes and went back into the living room. His was looking to the blindfold again. Dante took the blindfold from the table. He closed his eyes and sniffed it. It smelled like her. Like Zhalia. Like his Zhalia. Like the woman he loved so much. Dante opened his eyes. He knew exactly what was needed to be done. He had to save her, no matter what it costs. He had to save her, even if he would die. He would do anything for her, because she was the person who meant more than anything else to him. But Dante also knew that he can't do this alone. He went to the door, put on his coat and went out.

Zhalia woke up. She lay on a cold floor in a dungeon. She felt the moisture of the ground under her hands. Her head ached as she sat up. Slowly, she remembered what had happened. Dante had gambled away her confidence, she ran away and Shauna had beaten her unconscious. Zhalia leaned against the wall and pulled her knees to her head. She buried her face and felt like her eyes filled with tears. She was alone and helpless. Suddenly she heard that someone opened the door of the dungeon. Fear was spreading inside her.

Dante sat on the sofa in Sophie's living room. He wanted to inform her and Lok about his plan to save Zhalia. Sophie had opened the door in her bathrobe. She had been surprised that Dante came to her so early. It seemed as if he hadn't slept the whole night. Sophie hoped that Dante had a good reason for his early interruption, because she and Lok were spending a nice time together. She had sent him into the living room, so that he could rest there for a while, during this time she told Lok about Dante, sitting in the living room and they dressed. Freshly dressed they went down to Dante and sat down next to him. LeBlanche brought them coffee.

"Thank you, LeBlanche. You can go back to bed." Sophie allowed him.

"Thank you, Miss Casterwill." LeBlanche bowed in front of his mistress and her friends and then he disappeared. Sophie took a sip of the coffee. Then she looked closely at Dante.

"Okey Dante, why are you here so early?" asked Sophie and put the coffee on the table.

Dante was staring to the ground. He was tired and exhausted.

"He got her." he said quietly.

"Who got whom?" Sophie asked confused.

"Rassimov. Rassimov kidnapped Zhalia." Dante drawled Dante. Sophie and Lok were shocked. They looked at him . They weren't expecting this. They thought that Zhalia came back at night but she did not.

"Oh, Dante, I'm sorry." Sophie said sadly, "What are you going to do?" Dante lifted his head and looked blankly Lok and Sophie. "Of course I'm going to save her.", he said a little louder than before.

"That's clear but how?" asked Lok and placed his coffee on the table.

"I'll go to Rassimov's house and get her out." Dante said decided.

"But Dante, what if this is a trap? What if Rassimov uses Zhalia as a bait?" said Sophie. Dante looked at her angrily. He could not believe what she had just said.

"Are you saying that I should wait until Rassimov brings her back to me in pieces?" Dante snarled at her and stood up.

"Dante, chill out. What Sophie wanted to say is that you should careful." interfered Lok and defended his girlfriend. Dante groaned loudly and went to one of the many windows. Outside, the sun was already shining. Desperately, Dante stroked through his hair. He had felt so helpless in his life before. He was afraid. Afraid of losing the woman who meant so much to him. He had to save her, but he also knew that he needed the help of his friends. He turned back to Lok and Sophie, who still sat on the sofa and stared at him. With tired and sad eyes, he looked at them.

"I need your help."

"Of course we'll help you." Lok said, went to his mentor and patted him on the back.

"Lok is right. Zhalia is also our friend and we will not give her up without fighting. "

Dante smiled wearily. "Thanks." Sophie went up to him and hugged him. Dante needed hold and friends beside him. They would do anything to bring Zhalia back to him.

Zhalia felt how someone grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Now she stood there, trembling with fear. Helpless and weak. She could agnize the silhouette of the person. It was Wind. He grumbled and brought her out of the dungeon. They walked along the corridor to the stairs, went one floor higher and finally found themselves in a large room. Zhalia could feel the presence of another person but she also felt that Wind went out of the room. Now she was all alone with the other person.

"Too bad that it had to come so far, Zhalia, don't you think so, too?" She recognized the voice. It was Rassimov. It was his fault that she was blind. It was his fault that she felt so helpless. He was the one to blame for all this. Zhalia felt how hatered was rising up inside her. It was burning like fire in her stomach and in her mouth. There was a bitter taste on her tongue. She felt how Rassimov went away from the window, where he had been standing the whole time and walked right on to her. Zhalia turned into her battle position.

"Don't worry Zhalia, I don't want to fight with you." Rassimov said, laughing.

"Then what do you want from me?" she asked angrily.

"I need you," said Rassimov, "as a bait." Zhalia's look grow stiff. Fear was looming on her face. Pure fear.

"You're my little bait for Mr. Vale. So that I can account for him for good and all."

_NO! Please don't._

**PiaNoir and MissParkerFan **


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Hope dies last _

Zhalia stood there rooted. She could not believe what Rassimov had just said. He wanted to use her as a bait. He wanted to use her for his purposes. He wanted to use her to kill Dante, the man she loved so much after all. She couldn't allow Rassimov to use her for his purposes. She shook off the fear and helplessness and replaced it with anger and hatred towards the man who was to blame for everything.

"I will not let you do this!" said Zhalia decisively and firmly but Rassimov just laughed. He went one step closer to Zhalia. She slipped again into her fighting position, ready to attack him.

"And how are you going to avoid it?" Rassimov asked with a laugh, "You're blind and weak. You can not defeat me. "

"I heard something like that before from your sister but I have an information for you. These patters leave me cold, because I know that I'm exactly the opposite of what you say. "

"If this is true" began Rassimov, "then show me what you can." Then he turned himself into battle position. Zhalia ran up to him.

Dante woke up slowly. He felt a slight breeze on his skin and then cautiously opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep after Lok and Sophie promised to help him. The night had been too much for him. Gently, he drew himself up. He looked around. Lok and Sophie were not around. The room was empty, the window was open and there were many books on the table. Dante took one of them in his hand.

'Spells against curses and other kinds of dark magic' he read. He ran over the pages of the book. There were many pages and on each of them was another spell for another curse listed. For example, a spell to work against an ugly face or a long nose, but also to work against magic curses like a demon in the shadows. Dante shook his head and put the book back on the table. At the same moment Lok and Sophie came back to the livingroom. They were in a good mood. The two looked happy, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, what have you taken?" asked Dante irritated.

"We? We have ... well ... uh ...", stuttered Lok.

"We have ... played ... played a new game." Sophie said, grinning.

"A new game?" grinned Dante, "I hope it wasn't a game for adults." Dante blinked at the two, who instantly turned red.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Sophie to quickly change the topic. Dante's smile disappeared. "I would have never been able to sleep for one minute if I hadn't been this tired."

"Don't worry. Zhalia it's definitely fine." said Lok and patted on his mentor's back.

"Yes, I think you're right." said Dante and forced a smile to his lips. Even Sophie smiled. She was confident they would find Zhalia, even if it would be very difficult.

"So," Dante said, clapping his hands, "What are all these books for?" Dante pointed to the books on Sophie's table.

"I paged through some books with spells against against curses, hoping to find a spell, which can cure Zhalia's blindness." explained Sophie.

"And?"

"Unfortunately without success. The spells in all of these books are useless." she said disappointed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okey. I'll find a way to heal her." Dante said and smiled gratefully at Sophie.

"I'm sure you will." Lok said, nodding to his mentor. Dante looked thankfully at Lok and then let his head fall back again. He was gutted about himself. Again and again feelings of guilt came up inside him. He asked the same questions over and over again. And there was always only one answer: You can't change anything about it. It happened. Sophie noticed that Dante fought with such thoughts. It made her feel sorry to see him like this.

"Dante?" she asked. He lifted his head and looked at her, sadly. "What have you planned to save her?"

Dante sat up and took a deep breath.

"I planned to sneak into Rassimov's house." he began. "Then I wanted to look around for Zhalia and get her out."

"And what about the guards?" Lok wanted to know.

"At this point you are to supposed to join the game. You should distract the guards so I'm free to look for Zhalia." he continued.

Lok and Sophie nodded. They were willing to help Dante to save Zhalia. They knew how important it was that they were with him to support him. Dante appreciated the helpfulness of his friends. He was grateful that they wanted to help him. They set together to draw up the mission. They researched where Rassimov was and how they could enter his house. They discussed the environment and made themselves ready to go. Ready to go to rescue Zhalia.

At first Zhalia tried to fight against Rassimov just with her body. But she quickly became tired and felt that it wasn't very useful. Rassimov was very athletic and agile for his age. He was very fast and he had a perfect posture. He took Zhalia's blows, as if she had pelted him with cotton balls. Zhalia knew she couldn't fight like this for long, so she decided to attack him with spells. It was strong magic, she fired at him. But to Zhalia's distress, Rassimov also blocked these attacks effortless. He was sure about his victory and he wanted to get Zhalia in her place.

"Augerfrost." Rassimov shot the spell directly on Zhalia, which then flew into a wall.

"I'm impressed." he said and walked towards her. "I didn't thought that you can fight this well."

"I have many undiscovered sides, Rassimov." Zhalia said with a face distorted by pain.

"Whatever. These sides will not help you to run away from death." Rassimov said and leaned down to her.

"But they help me to kick your ass." said Zhalia and looked at him with a nauseating glance.

"Soon you will keep your mouth shut when you see the dead body of Vale lying down here." Rassimov said and walked away from Zhalia. She swallowed at the thought to see Dante dead. She didn't wanted anything to happen to him. She didn't wanted him to be hurt. She was worried about him. She loved him. Rassimov turned back to Zhalia.

"Wind." he shouted. Wind came back into the room and looked at his master.

"Bring her back to her dungeon. We want her to be rested when I kill Dante Vale, right" Rassimov said, grinning devilishly. Wind nodded and then he went to Zhalia. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Zhalia tore herself out of his handle.

"I can walk alone." she hissed at him. Wind brought Zhalia back to her cell and closed the door. When Zhalia was alone again, she let out all the hate, all the anger and all the fear. She began to cry and fell to the ground. She knew that Dante was on his way to come here. She felt it. And she also knew that Rassimov would kill him. She didn't wanted him to die for her. She didn't wanted that this happened.

"Please, Dante, do not come here." she thought, and her tears were streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the next few words. I think it could get a few days till we'll updating. At first I must write the German chapter before we can update the same chapter rewritten in English. I can't promise that I make it today 'cause I'm very depressed. Harry Potter is guilty. We watched the last movie and I'm crying all the time. (I'm unnormal xD)<strong>

**So please understand. I or better say we try our best.**

**PiaNoir and MissParkerFan**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: She was right_

Dante went home once again and had taken the most important things. His amulets if he would be involved in a fight. He ran upstairs to his training room to get his Caliban amulet, which he had used during a practice fight with Zhalia. He ran to the dresser on which the amulet laid. When he wanted to walk out of the room, he noticed from the corner of his eye the pillows and blankets with which he and Zhalia had covered their bodies after they had slept together. He walked toward it and crouched down. Dante took one of the pillows, closed his eyes and sniffed it. It was a pleasant smell. Pretty and very well known. It smelled like Zhalia. Dante opened his eyes again.  
>"I'll save you, Zhalia. I promise you." he said to himself, and put the pillow back. Then he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.<br>When he got down in the living room, Lok and Sophie already stood before his big TV and waiting for him. He slowed his pace and looked questioningly at the two.  
>"How you got into my house?" Asked Dante. The two looked confused at him.<br>"We have a key?" Said Lok.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes." Said Sophie irritated. "Is everything okey. You seem confused. "Lok and Sophie looked at their mentor, who just shook his head. The two accused each other a quizzical look.  
>"Really. It's all right, believe me. "Dante said, as he saw it. He sat on his chair and looked at them. They sat down too.<br>"So, we want to go through the plan again?" Asked Dante, and then looked to Lok and then to Sophie. She shifted in her seat back and forth. Dante realized that anything oppressed her. But before he could ask, Sophie had already spoke.  
>"Dante, I must tell you something." Dante leaned slightly forward and looked at her.<br>"It's a spell." She began. "I found a spell in an old Casterwill book with which someone could cure Zhalias blindness." She continued. She noted that Dante's eyes began to sparkle, but she knew that this sparkle would disappeared. Because she knew the danger of the magic and that's was a big sacrifice to pronounce this spell.  
>"You have such a But-View in your eyes." Dante said as he looked at Sophie.<br>"Dante, though this spell heals Zhalia, but it will kill anyone who utters it." Sophie said with great concern. Dante looked at her. He wanted Zhalia save at any cost and heal her from this curse, but was it worth it? Was he really ready to die just that she could see again? Dante's compassion for Zhalia and his selfishness fight against each other. But Dante knew how he would choose and when he would choose to.  
>"What's the magic?" Asked Dante decided. Lok and Sophie looked at him shocked. They already thought that he wanted to perform this magic, but it was a shock for both of them. They could not imagine a world without Dante. Without their mentor. Without their teacher. Without their friend. But they also knew that Dante would try anything to heal Zhalia. Sophie gave him the spell and told him what he had to do. How he had to concentrate, on what he had to concentrate and how he had let his energy flow. Then again, the three were discussing their plan. Lok and Sophie would distract the guards, while Dante is sneaked into the castle to rescue Zhalia.<br>Toward evening they started out. They were ready. Ready to fight. But even ready to die.

_Rassimovs Castle, Russia_

Dante, Lok and Sophie hid in the woods near the castle and watch the guards. There were a total of five. All of large and powerful build. They went into a regular rhythm to the castle. After some time of observation Lok and Sophie get ready for the attack. They were on their way to the castle and stood before the guards, who looked confuesed at the two. Lok and Sophie grinned at the guards. In Loks hand appeared a Raypulse, which he promptly threw on one of the guards. The spell hit him right on the chest, whereupon he collapsed in pain. His colleagues turned in anger them.  
>"You will pay for it." Said one with a Russian accent. The guards ran to Lok and Sophie, but the two of them drawn away.<br>It was Dante's chance. He was now also out of his hiding place and crept over the struggling mob to the large entrance door and disappeared into the building. While outside Lok and Sophie were engaged to stop the guards, Dante was already in the large entrance hall. It was huge and very old. He stood before two large staircases. One was left and one right, both led to the second floor. And thus not Zhalia. Because she was certainly in one of the dungeons in the basement. Dante went to the little door, which was located right by him. It was made of wood and quite old. Dante opened it and came into a room where there was a staircase to the basement. Without hesitation, he ran down the stairs. It was made of stone. Dante had only one thought in his head: Zhalia. He had to save her. When he got down, he saw countless dungeons. All were empty, more or less. In some there were still human remains. Skeletons and cadavers. Dante walked down the aisle. Zhalia was not there until the penultimate dungeon came. In this cell was a small hunched figure. She had laid her head on her knee. Her body trembled.  
>"Zhalia!" Dante shouted for joy and ran to the dungeon. Zhalia lifted his head and looked shocked at Dante. Her eyes were red of crying. Dante sat in front of the grid. Zhalia crawled on all fours to approach him.<br>"Dante, what are you doing here. You may not be here. "Zhalia said with a trembling voice. Dante reached through the bars and stroked Zhalias cheek. Her skin was warm and soft. It felt good to touch her. "Shh ...", Dante said to reassure her. Zhalia put her hand on Dante's, while his other hand was touching her other, which was resting on the bars.  
>"Dante, please go, you have to," said Zhalia.<br>"I will not go without you."  
>"Dante, please, this is a trap." Zhalia said tearfully, when suddenly a person in the angle of Dantes eyes take shape. He got up and slowly turned to the person. It was Rassimov, who had been lurking in the shadows for him. He looked at him. His face full of hate and dislike. His face drew up his will. His desire to kill Dante. It was a trap, like Sophie said. Dante had gone directly into Rassimovs case and would now pay for it.<br>_She was right._

**PiaNoir and MissParkerFan**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Life or Death_

Dante looked at Rassimov. There was a devilish grin on his face. Dante tried to stay calm. With a hateful and determined expression, he looked at him. Rassimov walked slowly towards Dante. He had his arms behind his back. Dante heard how Zhalia whimpered. He sensed her fear. Her fear that something would happen to him. Carefully, he reached behind his back and held Zhalia's hand. He wasn't turning away his gaze from Rassimov, who came closer to him. His gaze was fixed on Dante. Searching for potential weaknesses. Dante did not know what happened to him, when suddenly Rassimov was moving as fast as a lightning. He had gone into a step position and had fired a spell at him. Dante tried to respond as quickly as possible. He let go of Zhalias hand and crossed his arms protectively in front of his chest. At the last moment, he used the magic Amorbrand to repel Rassimov's magic. He felt the force of the impact and knew that this had been a very powerful spell. Rassimov was still in the position from which he had attacked Dante. Dante's shield disappeared and he wasted no time and jumped on Rassimov. But he avoided and Dante slammed on the ground. Rassimov had his hands behind his back and walked back towards him. Slowly he leaned down to him.

"Your fighting spirit is amazing." he whispered to him. Dante looked at him with hatred in his eyes. He noticed how Rassimov nodded briefly. Then he felt how two men grabbed him and brought him away. Dante tried to break himself of the men's grief but it didn't worked.

"Rassimov! No." shouted Zhalia tearfully. Rassimov turned to the imprisoned woman.

"Do not worry. Of course you can watch it." Rassimov answered. Then Wind came out of the shadow. He opened Zhalia's dungeon and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up and Zhalia gave a sharp yell. He pulled her from the dungeon, past Rassimov, up the stairs and handed her over to one of the guards. Rassimov followed them, still grinning. His diabolical plan was successful. Now it would not be long until he could kill Dante and then he would no longer stand in his way.

Dante and Zhalia were brought into the great hall of the castle. The room was huge. There was not much furniture, just a big throne, which was made of stone and stood on a podium. When Dante and Zhalia came into the room, they noticed that they were not alone. Some of the guards had already captured Lok and Sophie and brought them into the room. They tried to free from the handles of the men. In vain. When they saw that Dante and Zhalia were brought into the room they were glad that the two were still alive, but also worried because they were caught. Rassimov walked up to the throne and sat down on it. The guards brought Dante, Zhalia, Lok and Sophie to their knees in front of Rassimov. Then Shauna entered the room. She went decisively and confidently to Rassimov and when she passed the four she gave them a hateful glance. Then she turned her gaze back to Rassimov and bowed before him.

"My lord. We checked the castle and the area around it. There is no other member of the foundation on our property. "

Rassimov nodded and send her away with one gesture. Shauna bowed again and then disappeared. Rassimov watched Dante, Zhalia, Lok and Sophie. He looked at the four for long. Everyone looked to the ground. A short time later Rassimov stood up from his throne and walked towards them. He stood in front of them, threw a quick look at them and then turned to the guards.

"You know what you have to do." he said. The guards nodded and tore all four up.

"Wind, take care of Zhalia." commanded Rassimov his brother. He went on to Zhalia and held her arms together behind her back. Zhalia felt a sudden pain in her left arm, but tried to oust it. Lok and Sophie were arrested behind Zhalia.

The guard who was responsible for Dante, let him go and walked away from him. Rassimov and Dante stood face to face. Dante determinedly looked into his eyes. Rassimov's hatred and contempt were not to be overlooked. Dante suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his cheek and he also felt pain in his hands and knees. Rassimov had slapped Dante so hard that he fell to the ground. Dante heard Zhalia screaming. He held his cheek and looked at her. He felt how blood ran down his cheek. Under his eye a spot had burst. Furiously he turned back to Rassimov. He had gone a few steps away from Dante and had gone into his battle position. Dante stood up and did the same. He waited for Rassimov to make the first step, but nothing happened.

"What are you going to do Rassimov?" he asked finally. And suddenly he attacked. Without using a spell. He ran quickly towards Dante and tried to strike him, but Dante was blocking his attack just in time. But Rassimov did not stop. He repeatedly attacked Dante, who blocked it over and over again.

"Come on Dante. I thought you've got more." teased Rassimov. But Dante was not impressed. He didn't wanted Rassimov to play with him. Dante looked at Zhalia. Her face was full of tears. She was scared. Not afraid to die. Afraid of losing him. He looked at her and tried to show her that he was sorry for everything. But he was rudely interrupted when he suddenly felt a deep pain in his back. Rassimov had beaten him with his fist against the backbone. Dante heard himself screaming and felt his bones cracking. He fell to the ground and writhed in pain. He did not have much time. He had to heal his broken bones instantly. "Everfight," he whispered and felt his backbone regaining stability. Dante stood up and now gave his full attention to Rassimov. He ran up to him and suggested targeted at him. Rassimov laughed devilishly and impinged again.

"There you go, Vale." he laughed, but his laughter was quickly pointed to a scream. Dante had beaten his stomach with full force. Rassimov staggered back, while he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Dante was breathing heavily but grinned anyway. Suddenly he noticed that Rassimov's eyes glowed red and in his hand appeared a deadly spell. Dante went one step back and got ready for Rassimov firing the spell on him. But it turned out differently. Instead of shooting it to Dante, he fired it at Zhalia. Wind had let go of her and had taken cover. The magic had almost reached Zhalia, but Dante had jumped in front of her. The spell hit Dante on the chest. He screamed in pain. He fell to the floor and heard Zhalia screaming. He felt how she sank to her knees and laid his head on her lap. He also noticed her tears falling down on his face.

"Dante!" Zhalia said through tears and let ran a trembling hand over his face. She turned her face to his chest. Zhalia felt a huge black hole reaching over his right chest. Zhalia felt more tears running down her face.

"Please, don't die." She pleaded to him when she suddenly felt Dante's hand on her cheek. She raised her face to Dante. He looked at her. He knew that he had no other choice. Life or death? Dante knew that he would die anyway, whether he would utter the magic or not.

"Zhalia.," He said in a low and weak voice. He felt that she was trembling. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said tearfully. Dante take this last opportunity.

"Sense of Beauty," he murmured as he stroked her cheek. A beautiful violet light appeared. Zhalia was shocked when she felt the power of the spell. It wrapped itself around her eyes. She pinched them. When she suddenly felt that the magic was gone, she open them again. And what happened then, she couldn't believe. She looked at Dante's face and saw not only its outline, but also his beauty. She saw the gash under his eye. She looked into his eyes. Brown. She could see again.

"Dante? What? What have you done? "She asked, well knowing what magic he had used and what would happened at next. Dante smiled at her.

"You're so beautiful, my angel." He replied and closed his eyes. He cocked his head to one side. His hand was weaker and fell from Zhalias cheek down to the ground. He heard one last time Zhalias voice as she called his name. Then everything got lost and Dante felt nothing.

He was dead.

**PiaNoir and MissParkerFan **


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: A valuable chalice _

Zhalia repeatedly called Dante's name. But Dante was not responding. His face was pale and smeared with blood, on his right chest was emblazoned a black hole and on his lips was a smile. Zhalia wept bitterly. She held him in her arms. How could he do that? Why he had used the magic? Zhalia did not believe that he was dead. Just as Lok and Sophie. They fought back tears. They had lost their mentor, adviser and friend. Rassimov stood there grinning, waiting for the next step, because he knew Zhalia would take revenge for Dante. Zhalia stressed once more across Dante's face before she laid his head carefully on the cold floor. She clenched her hands into fists and walked toward Rassimov. She looked at him with hateful eyes. She wanted to beat him once and for all his grin off his face.

"What's going on, Zhalia? Angry? Sad? Or just weak? "Rassimov said with a devilish undertone. Zhalia squeezed her hands tightly together. Her finger bones emerged and were all white.

"You're so pathetic Rassimov." She said. "You do not even know what is anger or sadness. Let alone love. "Zhalia began to grin. "I can only sympathize with you." She said finally, and turned around. Rassimov could not believe it. This reaction, he did not expect. He thought Zhalia would attack him, but that she would do something like that he never imagined. And suddenly his old feelings arose again. Because Zhalia was wrong. He knew the feeling to feel anger or sadness or love. And all these emotions together were to blame, that he was now so as he was. Evil and heartless. Many hundreds of years, his once great love was killed by soldiers of the Casterwill family. His deep grief turned into hate. Hate against the Casterwill family. Hate against the world. And since more than 500 years ago, he tried to get revenge for the death of the most important thing in his life. Zhalia was wrong. Rassimov had feelings and soon she will get to feel. Enraged Rassimov shot a spell on Zhalia, but thanks to her still highly developed sense of hearing, she noticed the magic soon enough to ward it off. She quickly turned around and used Amorbrand. She looked at Rassimov and saw his wild facial expressions. His hatred.

"What's going on, Rassimov? Angry? Sad? Or just weak? "She asked as she grinned at him. Rassimovs anger rose. Again he attacked her. But Zhalia jumped over his head and stood behind him. But Rassimovs reaction was so fast and unexpectedly for her. He turned quickly and grabbed her neck. He lifted her up. Zhalia could not breathe. She tried in vain to break free from the grip.

"You do not know what true feelings are." She heard Rassimov say, when he suddenly hurled her to the side. Zhalia landed with her head on Dante's belly. She tried to rattle on and looked into his dead face. Again her tears came into her face. She looked at Lok and Sophie. The two looked at her as well.

"Help me." Zhalia whispered so that only they could hear it. The two nodded. Zhalia got up and ran to Rassimov. The fight between them started. Zhalia must win. For Dante. She could not leave, without get revenge for his death. Lok and Sophie take their chance and freed themselves from the grips of the guards. While they defeated one after the other guard, Zhalia had already happened Rassimov a few injuries. She felt that he was weaker with each attack.

Lok and Sophie took the opportunity and ran out of the room, they had to do something. But they did not got far out, because Shauna and Wind blocked them.

"Not so fast, kids." Shauna said, and stood with her brother in their way.

"Children? What is your child, you old granny. "Lok said, grinning. Shauna was angry and attacked him. But Lok responded quickly. He jumped to the side.

Lok and Sophie tried to beat Shauna and Wind, as the two suddenly stopped. In their eyes was evident fear. Lok and Sophie did not know what happened, when suddenly Wind's dragon flew through the window. The window shattered and shards went flying through the air. Lok and Sophie crouched protectively. Shauna and Wind leapt on the dragon and disappeared. Lok and Sophie looked after them.

"What was that?" Sophie asked irritated.

"No idea. Maybe they realized that we are better than they?" Lok said, grinning. Sophie looked at him with a You-are-so stupid-look.

"Come on. We have to do something else. "Said Sophie, and the two ran off.

_Shortly before _

Zhalia and Rassimov still fought against each other. Zhalia went running out of tricks and she was also weaker and slower. But she also had the feeling that Rassimov was too. Suddenly she felt a deep pain in her back and head. Rassimov had thrown her against a wall. The pain was so intense that her tears were running down her cheeks. She knelt on the ground and clenched her fists again.

"Already tired?" She heard Rassimovs voice. She looked up. But her eyes fell not on Rassimov, instead of the swords behind him. It was perfect. That was her only chance. And she would take it now.

"Never." She said with a grin and jumped up. She ran as fast as possible to him. Rassimov did not know how happened, when she suddenly ran past him, jumped up the wall and grabbed one of the swords. Zhalia turned back while she ripped the sword from its sheath and pushed herself from the wall. She jumped on him and rammed Rassimov the sword through his heart.

"This is for Dante." Zhalia said and turned around the sword and rammed it still deeper. She let go of the handle of the sword. Rassimov staggered backwards. Black blood ran from the wound. He fell to his knees and tried to pull out the sword, but he wasn't successful. He tilted to the side. Under his body formed a pool of blood.

It was over. Rassimov was dead.

For a while Zhalia was just standing there. But then she went to Dante, and sank to her knees. She laid her head on his chest and began to cry. As long until she could not cry anymore.. She closed her eyes.

After a very very long time she heard someone calling her name. She opened her eyes and lifted her head a little. Sophie was sitting on the other side of Dante's dead body. Zhalia looked at her with red wept eyes. Lok was sitting beside her. She began to cry again.

"Shh ...", said Sophie and wiped the tears from her face. "We have a solution." Zhalia looked into Sophies eyes and realized she was smiling.

"What do you mean?" Asked Zhalia irritated.

"How to get Dante back."

Zhalia was too tired to be responded to. Therefore, Sophie went on speaking.

"This cup here." Sophie showed up the chalice, which they should steal more than a month from the blood spiral. "The cup of the resurrection. It can only be used once every 100 years to bring a loved one back to life. "Sophie said, smiling.

"But how do you know?" Asked Zhalia tired.

"Please. Do you take me for really so crazy that I tell Dante a spell which kill him without knowing one way to bring him back. I beg you. "Sophie said a little bit insulting. Zhalia began to smile.

"Sophie? You're awesome. "

"Tell me something new.", She replied with a grin and took out a vial with green liquid of Lok's shoulder bag. This she toppled into the cup.

"And now the most important." She said. "The tears of a loved one." Sophie gave the cup to Zhalia's cheek and after a few minutes a tear dripped into it. The mixture changed color to a warm orange. Sophie let gently drip the liquid into Dante's mouth. The three looked eager to Dante. And soon they saw the black hole disappeared into Dante's chest, and instead formed a scar. Suddenly they saw like Dante sigh of relief. Zhalia looked from his chest to his face and saw his eyes blinked. She began to smile.

"He's alive." She said joyfully. Even Lok and Sophie began to laugh.

_He's alive._

**PiaNor and MissParkerFan **


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Happy End?_

Zhalia stood before the huge windows in Dante's bedroom. Outside, the sun was shining and people roamed the streets of Venice. Dante's bedroom was large and spacious. It had two drawers and a huge bed and in this bed was laying one person.

A tear ran down Zhalia's face. She was still staring outside and prayed that the person would wake up soon. Because the person was Dante.

It had been already two weeks after Zhalia had killed Rassimov and Dante was brought back to life again. Since that he is not woken up. Zhalia had serious doubts that he would probably never wake up again, because during their escape from Rassimov's castle Dante's heart had stopped several times. Sophie, Lok and she had always feared for his life. And now of course all hoped that he would soon wake up again, because it would be finally determined, if he will survive. But until now he had not woken up.

Zhalia turned from the window and went to bed. She sat on the chair that stood beside it and grabbed Dante's hand. His face was pale and his hand felt cold, as if he were dead. But Zhalia knew he was not dead. She saw that his chest moved up and down. No he was not dead. He was not only awake.

"Please, Dante. Wake up. "Pleaded Zhalia while she stroked his hand. But Dante did not wake up.

Zhalia's head was desperately hanging upside down. More tears ran down her face. But they were silent. She did not want to cry anymore. She wanted to be confident. Confident that he would wake up soon. Confident that they would have a happy future. But this idea brought even more tears to her eyes. How could they ever be happy? How could they ever have a family? They were seekers, and that was their life. Their whole life. And that they would never want to give up. They were destined to go on missions as a team and to fight evil. Shauna and Wind would leave no stone unturned to avenge the death of her brother. And exactly this fact brought many dangers with it. Shauna and Wind would blow it. Chase them until they were killed. And what would happen to their children?

Zhalia was scared. Very afraid. Afraid because of the future. Afraid because of the blood spiral. But especially she was afraid that Dante would not wake up and would her leave alone.

"Please, wake up." She whispered through her tears. No movement.

Zhalia desperately sighed and stood up. She let go of his hand and went through his room.

Her thoughts went haywire. She felt like screaming. But she could not. Sighing, she sat on the other side of the bed and closed her eyes.

She had to sleep. At least she had to try it.

On the night Zhalia suddenly woke up. Completely drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, she sat up in the big bed and looked around.

Everything was as she had remembered it.

"Just a nightmare." She said to herself, and breathed a sigh of relief. She let herself fall back into her pillow and thought about her dream.

She dreamed that she would wake up and the bed beside her was empty. Then she got a call from Metz, who told her that Dante had died in the night. Next, she would have collapsed and had heard Shauna's voice, as she called to her. "I'll take you all that is important for your."

Shauna's voice echoed still in Zhalias head. She shook her head and clenched her eyes. When the voice had died away she opened her eyes again. Slowly she turned her head to the side on which Dante was. But it was empty.

Zhalia shot up and groped frantically off the bed. Panic spread through her stomach. She got sick. Zhalia jumped out of bed and ran from the room. First she looked into every room of the upper floor.

Until she suddenly heard noises from the kitchen. Slowly she walked towards the stairs. Zhalia could see the light that shone from the kitchen into the living room.

Very carefully, she slipped down.

Her whole stomach was turning. She was so scared that Shauna or Wind or anyone else of the blood spiral could be lurking for her. Or that she will found Dante dead. The last thought made her swallow. It was such a horrible idea. But what really was waiting for her in the kitchen, she had never have thought possible.

Zhalia crept around the corner and almost screamed, but instead she stood rooted there, and looked with big eyes in the direction of the refrigerator.

Because someone was standing right there, because she had not expected this person at this time.

"Dante!" Zhalias voice was not more than one draft. The name came from her lips so untrue.

Dante looked at Zhalia with a smile, holding a bottle of juice on top.

"Want something?" He asked, smiling.

"B. .. but ... how...how...how can...that...?" Asked Zhalia totally confused. "Okey. I'm mad. The best is, I'm going back into my bed and pretend as if the whole have not happened here. "Zhalia turned around, shaking her head. She could not believe how much she want, that Dante waking up. She could not believe that her brain was playing tricks on her such lousy. She was mad.

Just as she wanted to go out of the kitchen, Dante grabbed her arm.

Zhalia spun around and looked into his beautiful amber eyes. He smiled at her.

"You're not crazy." He whispered to her and kissed her gently on her lips. Zhalia stared at him all the time.

"Are you sure?" She asked, after he had left her lips.

"Totally sure. I'm okey, Zhalia., "He said and stroked her cheek. Zhalia could not believe it. He stood before her. Lively and full of life. She was so happy. So very happy. She began to smile.

"Why did not you wake me?"

"You were sleeping so sweetly, so I did not wanted to wake you." He replied, grinning. Zhalia smiled back and pressed her lips against his. Dante pulled her closer to him while Zhalia wrapping her arms around his neck. Dante gently pushed his tongue into Zhalia's mouth. They shared a passionate kiss, which they broke 'cause of difficulty in breathing.

Zhalia smiled at him and ran her hands over his chest. She touched his scar.

Carefully and gently, she went after the white line on his chest.

"I would have never forgiven myself if you died because of me." She said quietly.

Dante smiled tiredly.

"Thank God we have Sophie." He said.

"You knew that?"

Dante nodded. "She had told me."

Zhalia rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"What do we do now?" She asked after a while.

"How about going to sleep with?" He said, grinning. Zhalia rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"No. I mean what do we now because of Shauna and Wind. "

Dante grinned at her. "Does not it wait till tomorrow? I would like to spend the remaining hours with something else. "He said and kissed Zhalia.

"You're an idiot." Said the grinning.

"I know."

"Good." Zhalia replied and kissed him back.

Kissing the two tumbled into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

However, already knowing that the next adventure was waiting for their outside.

_End_

**The most creepy end that exist...**

**PiaNoir and MissParkerFan**


End file.
